Obsidian
by Renzin
Summary: The Heir of the Noble House of Black is powerful, dangerous, an enigma...but would rather you all just sod off and concentrate on his younger brothers Sirius and Regulus. Honestly, Marius isn't that strange. Sure, he's a little creepy and really likes thunderstorms, but it comes with the territory. When the Golden Trio destroy the elder wand, it has dire consequences on their past.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

~oOo~

At the top of the crumbling stone steps, several figures stood, blurred by an unnatural breeze within the Department of Mysteries. Their points of focus all lay on the solitary arch that loomed above them, trapping the viscous fumes of the Veil. One figure moved away from the line, his own shadow cloaked by his taller companions. Though determination was set in his eyes, his hand was still clasped around the shrivelled remains of the Elder wand, and he took his time to gaze with a furrowed mind at the Veil.

"Are you sure about this?" One of his companions said, a last attempt to change their course. "Think about what you could _do-_ "

"I have Ron, and that's exactly why it has to be destroyed. No one deserves this power, and if it can't be granted a chance to perform its duty as a wand, then there's no reason for its exsistence." Harry answered. He looked down at the splinters of pale wood, rolling the largest shard with his thumb around his palm. He had presented it to Olivander to study, but the wandmaker had merely confirmed what was clear to the naked eye – whatever core was used to fuel the Elder wand's magic had faded once it was snapped, though many still believed that Thestral hair was used.

Ron shook his head, the short crop of his hair quivering to mimic the motion, but did not try to push his point any further. He'd had days to convince his best friend, days of a world after the end of the second wizarding war. Any further attempts to change Harry's mind would have been a waste of a weak hope.

The third figure shifted to place a hand on Harry's forearm. Hermione gave him a solemn smile of encouragement, though it was in fact the sight of a still red scar twisting her strained lips that hardened his resolve. The continued existence of the weapon in his hand would prevent them from ever living in safety again.

And that was what separated the tool of Death from any other wand; while any could be used in aggression, its most common use was to assist a witch or wizard in their lives. With the Elder wand, it seemed impossible to imagine it being used to cast a simple lumos. It would always be a weapon among the instruments of life.

And with that conclusion wedged deeply in his heart and mind, Harry swept forwards to swing his arm towards the veil, watching the reminents of the Elder wand fly freely into the waiting cloak of the Veil. A heavy breath struggled to leave his chest. For a moment, he was terrified that even the Veil would not be able to combat such an old magic, and that the wand would simply clatter down the steps on the other side. For several moments, the trio stared into the swirling glaze, transfixed.

Hermione let out a single humourless laugh. "Well, that was extremely dramatic. Shall we get out of this wretched place then?"

Her voice snapped the other two out of their minds. "Yeah. Bloody freezing in here." Ron muttered, moving ahead of them to the bottom of the steps. "Harry, you coming?"

The dark haired boy's gaze flickered indecisively between the Veil and his friends. "One moment."

Behind him, his friends exchanged a look. Hermione wandered back up to his side, following his eyeline. "You know, in science, there's a law known as the conservation of energy. I've always thought that it applies to magic as well, what with all the power behind spells and such." When Harry's eyes met hers, she carried on with a strength in her voice. "It states, 'energy cannot be created or destroyed, but only changed from one form into another or transferred from one object to another'."

Harry's lips pulled up a little. "You know I never really read muggle texts now days, 'Mione."

"Well, maybe you should think about changing that." She said with a bossy intonation, the _'or I'll make you mind up for you'_ left unsaid. "I'm telling you the basis of my theory."

"And what's that?"

Her brown eyes became distant with thought, her next words instilling a comforting sense of resolve in Harry. "That when something goes into the Veil, when anything dies or ceases to exist, it's merely the rearrangement of energy. The Elder wand would have dissolved, and that raw energy would be used to create something else."

Harry tried to swallow against the lump in his throat. _Sirius..._ Without another word, Hermione's hand had attatched itself to his, and he tightened their grip fiercly. He let her lead him back to Ron, and together they walked away from the Veil and its endless pool of secrecies.

~oOo~

Within the Veil, there were several layers that one could fall into, some gateways, others pockets of convulsing energy that would eventually seep throught the seams and pass into reality in some new mould of matter.

Somewhere within one shapeless chamber, where time was barely clinging together with hooks of losing determination, several formless globulars of energy that had all recently entered the Veil began to close into one another, the space between them narrowing until with a fantastic collision conjured by chance, something new began to form, and as Fate caught wind of this event, this new entity tumbled through the unseen cracks of the Veil and into a reality ready to be reshaped.

~oOo~

 **St Mungo's, 9th November,1957**

The delivery room was physically painful to stand in. Hot stabs of some sort of electrical energy seemed to violently fling itself from the screaming Walburga Black, several healers having to leave the room to quickly treat their own burns, only to then run back in and continue working. All objects in the room were being held down by a sticking charm, and the healer holding half an infant had several shield charms to protect her.

Magical births tended to be quite an occasion. Not only were they more draining on the carrier, when the magic of a newborn makes first contact with the open air, it usually discharges, often with visible signs such as sparks or changes in temperature. However the birth of her first child was unusually violent, the only unharmed people in the room seemed to be the father and mother.

Eventually, several minutes after 3 in the morning, an unusually restless baby was lying in the arms of his mother. His eyes were already darting about with a sharp precision, though the fluttering of his eyelids gave away the desire to rest. His father's heavy hand was softly running through the thin layer of black hair, and already the Noble house of Black were planning the future of their heir, Marius Taranis Black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, only this fanfic story, artwork and OCs.**

 **Chapter 1**

~oOo~

 **12 Grimmauld Place, 2nd November 1959**

Marius shows his first signs of magic several days before his second birthday. His father Orion Black is helping his very pregnant mother Walburga settle into an armchair. Marius doesn't particularly understand why there is a rather enormous protrusion on his mother's stomach, only that it means she requires as much attention as he does.

His aunt from his father's side Lucretia visits often to help care for him, as Walburga and Orion are highly paranoid about letting a nanny not related by blood anywhere near their beloved son. Walburga's brother Alphard also visits, though he and Lucretia despise each other greatly and coordinate their visits to avoid one another as much as possible.

Marius likes his aunt because she always makes sure that his clothes have no labels to upset the skin, is never hungry and reminds him of his mother; however his uncle is much funner out of the two. With Uncle Alphard, Marius is encouraged to run around like crazy. They often play games and he particularly likes it when Uncle Alphard holds him by the belly and runs around so that it feels like he's flying. Sometimes, and Marius is observant enough to notice that it's only when no one else is watching them, Uncle Alphard will wave his stick that all the adults seem to have and he'll _actually_ start floating above the ground on his own.

Today, Aunt Lucretia is here, sitting with him on a larger couch. She's reading a book to Marius about all the types of potions you can make. Naturally, each page has a beautifully illustrated picture of the potion and its affects, and all the sentences rhyme. Many of the words Marius has heard before, though he can't remember what some mean. His parents aren't too worried about the fact that he has never spoken, as it's clear that he understands the written word at a more advanced level than other children his age. They proudly take this as a sign that Marius will be an intellectual.

Aunt Lucretia has read this particular book to her nephew many, many times before. She suspects it's because of the rich colours of the pictures, however he does seem fixated on the Pepper Up potion page. Here the picture shows a pear shaped glass stoppered with a large cork, the mint green concoction sloshing around inside. Everytime Lucretia finishes the page, she asks if Marius wants it to be read again, and he always nods rapidly. However the next time she asks, Marius is too fixated on the picture to pay attention.

He does however notice when the page is turned without his permission. His usually cherub like features twist into as much rage a baby can muster. With a sudden crackle of his untrained magic, there is a fantastic flash of white as Aunt Lucretia is shocked (quite literally). Orion flings his bulk in front of Walburga who shrieks and covers her belly. The flash fizzes out as soon as it came, and reveals Lucretia's dark locks straight and vertical to her body, as well as her dazed and confused eyes. Marius sits innocently with the book in his grasp with a surprised yet smug expression.

They later find out that he has also formed a sticking charm to the page, so that it is stuck at the Pepper Up potion picture.

However this is not discovered till later, for the shock of the incident forces Walburga into an early labour. The next day after a labour only slightly easier than the previous one, Marius is gifted with a younger brother, one Sirius Orion Black.

~oOo~

 **1961**

By the age of 4, Marius is possibly the most spoiled and privileged child in existence. Naturally, this does not stop his relatives from doting on him, even with his father's stoic nature. Marius's body grows alongside his curiosity and magpie tendencies. Not only does he regularly leave messes in purposely easy to trip areas and coat all the door handles with stick substances (the favourite being jam), Marius has taken up the habit of doing whatever is necessary to acquire a wand. Previous ownership is disregarded. Uncle Alphard had become increasingly unpopular with the other adults, as he blamed for this.

However Marius (other than a scolding) is treasured for this, after taking to levitating wands out of pockets. His parents take this as a sign that he will be adept at wandless magic, and are further encouraged about the success of their gene pool when a year old Sirius starts to blabber.

Marius has learnt a lot in his 4 years on earth. The main points are thus:

First of all, everything is bigger than him (even Kretcher).

Second of all, he has to be sneaky if he wants to do something fun, because that usually involves his Uncle Alphard, which means that he's not allowed to do said fun thing. That in turn means that whenever he and his Uncle are doing aforementioned said fun thing, they have to do so outside of scrutiny. Kretcher is a known blabbermouth, as are the portraits of the house.

Third of all, his mother is _always_ pregnant. This time, Walburga is less emotional, and spends more time with Marius and his brother. However he still spends a lot of time with his aunt and uncle, even if they still do hate each other.

Marius still hasn't spoken a word. He's reading books on his own now, yet even that hasn't stopped his parents from worrying. Eventually, they make an appointment with a specialist from St Mungo's. 30 minutes into their meeting, Walburga's water breaks. Sirius and Marius end up with another brother, this time called Regulus Arcturus Black. Marius doubts that if there are any other siblings he'll bother remembering their names.

~oOo~

 **1963**

When Marius is almost 6, Uncle Alphard sneaks him away to the gardens while the family is holidaying in their home in southwest Germany. It sits on top of a snowy mountain at the peak of the forest, its design like that of the infamous Neuschwanstein Castle, with giant white towers and slate turrets and decorated with creamy golds and egg blues. There is a small isolated lake on the property, several fountains and the gardens are known for the exquisite fruit trees.

Alphard at the very least has the sense not to let 4 year old Sirius and 2 year old Regulus near an adult broom, yet Marius convinces (with little effort) him to carry him on his uncle's broom.

The broomstick is a sleek, beautiful object, every twig in its tail trimmed to perfection. Uncle Alphard sits Marius in between his own legs, teaches him how to form a strong grip with both hands and shoots into the air with a youthful cheer.

It's the first time Marius feels the powerful force of the intense frozen air at such an altitude, and the first time he experiences strong fear. The world seems so far below, and yet it whips all around them. He can feel the warm laughs of his Uncle at his back, even as he is terrified that they will fall because they are soon very, _very_ high. Marius wants to scream to be put back on the ground, and yet he hopes this moment will never end. The colours of this world are bright, chilling and fierce, and he never wants to let it go again.

Eventually, they do return to the ground. Bad luck has it that Lucretia has seen them flying as she happened to pass the window while they are making their descent, and Orion and Walburga's fury is to be reckoned with.

Marius knows that his mother often screams and shouts for reasons he never thinks are a very big deal, though to him it always passes over like white noise. Sirius hates it and will throw tantrums until Walburga calms down enough to rock him, while Regulus sort of fearfully sniffles then falls asleep again. Walburga is usually the one who lovingly berates Alphard, talking other relatives out of strangling him daily. Yet this time Alphard has the good sense to quite literally run out of the front door when his sister finds out about this. He misses a flurry of purple curses that incinerate the door (Orion repairs that with his own wand later) and doesn't dare show his face for several months. When he does, Walburga throws a vase at him, but by the end of the week he is partially forgiven.

~oOo~

 **1963**

Marius speaks for the first time moments after Regulus does. It is breakfast after returning from Germany, and as always the family are eating together. Walburga is instructing Kretcher to deliver a package to the Malfoys (a gift for Bellatrix Black for being sorted into Slytherin), while Lucretia is watching Sirius and feeding Regulus at the same time. Orion sits elegantly against his chair, legs crossed and reading the Daily Prophet. Marius sits opposite in a mirror position, though he is holding a book of his own.

Regulus grins brightly, deciding that he likes whatever his aunt is feeding him. He claps his hands and demands "More! More!"

Walburga and Lucretia gasp and immediately coddle Regulus with praise, while Orion smirks proudly and pats Regulus's head, then Sirius's after he too begins to squeal for attention.

Marius's eyes narrow. This is the second time he has been surpassed by a younger sibling, and it's starting to get old. When he is asked if he wants any more food, Marius smartly snaps his book closed and says "No." He swiftly leaves the room with an almighty pout (he thinks it's more of a sneer) with the adults staring after him in wide eyed surprise.

~oOo~

 **1965**

After that, his family are granted the gift of Marius's voice. He turns out to be greatly mimicking his father in tone, but his uncle in opinion, which results in a rather dry humour that puts Walburga at her wits end. She decides that she must get rid of this awful habit before Marius goes to school, starting with banning Alphard for another few months from visiting. This doesn't stop their written correspondence, though it is still largely in secret.

Orion is content to converse with Marius on any topic he chooses. With supervision, Orion begins to show his eldest the darker areas of the library (though the dangerous possessions of the Blacks only harm those struck from or outside of the family), and is happy to discover that Marius has a keen interest in every book he finds, particularly those on the Black family history and magical objects. He still guards his childhood book on potions fiercely (Sirius and Regulus never were able to read it) and likes to draw magical creatures from his other picture books. Walburga is convinced that he is the next Merlin of art (though of course he would never be allowed to pursue such a frivolous profession full time).

While wizarding children are meant to get their wands when they turn 11, many pureblood families scoff and disregard these rules. Orion has decided to wait till the age of nine for each of his children, and to only let them use them under the eye of himself or his wife. However for Marius his father gives in at the age of 8 when he begins to not only steal wands but actually recreate spells he has seen or read about. Orion decides that he might as well do it properly and safely if it is going to degenerate into such a hazardous sport.

Most Blacks either went to Olivanders or had them specially made, though the latter is less common. However Walburga comes to the conclusion that for a brilliant child like Marius, the wand would have to be just as brilliant.

An ashen and cloaked man one day visits the Black home and is introduced to Marius, who realises that this Mr Gallow is a vampire, and a senior one at that. Gallow dedicated most of his life to neck draining and wand making, though his nefarious ways limits his customers to the darker pureblood families. While closely watched, his professional control of his thirst is such that Marius is quite safe as a client. Gallow has produced wands for Walburga's father and his father, and is a master in his craft. His wands are far more potent and perfectly tailored for each witch or wizard, and Gallow has a bitter attitude about the commercial Olivander.

When he meets Marius, they shake hands. Marius is transfixed by Mr Gallow's red calculating eyes that seem to see everything, and his fine papery skin. He feels as if he is being analysed, which in truth he is. Gallows proceeds to measure his wand arm (right), the length, dexterity and width of his fingers and finally pricks Marius's palm so fast he doesn't even have a chance to protest, collecting the blood in several thin vials of glass. Orion does not say anything when this happens, so Marius also remains calm.

Gallows leaves, and several long weeks later he returns with a proud swoosh in his step, glowing with as much excitement as Marius is.

"Master Black, I present to you your wand." He says with a flourish, bowing in the presence of the entire family (even Uncle Cygnus is visiting). Gallows presents a very long black leather box that reflects the lights around it. There is an ornate gold clasp, and Marius darts forward to open it with shivering fingers. He doesn't understand it, but there's something in that box that is calling to him, and he feels ill the longer he's without it. He flicks away the folded rich blue velvet to find his prized wand, and with a reverence Marius didn't previously believe anything was deserving of, picks up his wand.

There's a crackle and a hissing spit that follows, and familiar white shreds of electricity snap at the air around him, like an angry snake slapping his tail down. This time however they look like they're spelling out some sort of archaic language. He can feel his chest moving rapidly to breath, and vaguely hears Sirius whining about favouritism while everybody else is rapidly uttering praises. Marius's eyes are watering, and yet he can't take his hands off his prize, or his eyes off the humming glow of magenta around it.

It's only when Gallow swoops in next to him that he breaks back into the room. The vampire is practically cackling, a long stream of praises for himself and Marius spewing out. Marius thinks that he's most likely like this for every unveiling he does, but Gallow quickly explains that this is not the case. With the dramatics of a thespian, he tells them that Marius is _special,_ and that Gallow had to do a lot of sneaky (and most likely illegal) work to make this wand. Gallow is certain that Marius will become great, and wants to be remembered for his role in his magical awakening.

As Gallow announces this to the Blacks, Marius continues to stare fixedly at his wand, not even aware of the watchful gazes Cygnus and his father are giving him.

Marius's wand turns out to be quite a mix of fairly volatile materials. It turns out that his father had previous visited Gallow to ensure that it was safe to use (apparently vampires were fairly robust for testing new wand recipes). Walburga is mainly thrilled that the wand is very long, as this apparently means that Marius will grow up to be tall and handsome (Gallow wisely doesn't disagree). The core is what is so illegal. Unlike the three wand cores Olivander limits himself to, Gallow believes that even the most dangerous core can be used for an individual, as long as it is a perfect match. The wood merely houses a kindred heart for the wizard.

Marius's wand has a mixed core, with acromantula web wrapped in coiled chimera scale fragments. Acromantula web, Gallow explains, was made illegal in the 1700s after it was proved to enhance black magic (particularly the imperius curse), however the thick scales would easily obscure their magical signature unless an expert were to study the wand over several days (Marius took this as a reminder to avoid openly breaking the law). Chimera scales were in fact harder to obtain that basilisk venom and skin, the creatures only seen rarely in the Mediterranean. Gallows tells the raptured Blacks that he inherited his own personal stock for very rare wands from his father several hundred years ago. Technically this means that the scales are legal, but most think they are too powerful to be used in wands without a sort of buffer.

Finally, the twin core is encased in African ebony wood, forming an impressive creation. 15 inches, rigid. The black wand seems to have undertones of red, blue and green, like iridescent bird feathers. There's a maze of carvings, cutting smoothly into the grip. The end facing his palm is a snarling dragon's head, glorious and deadly, while its tail tapers into the tip of the wand. On its flanks are smaller serpents and its coiled up wings.

Orion and Walburga are pleased to say the least. As a whole, their family supports the Dark Lord and his rising, and so they are relieved that their heir is showing an aptitude in the dark arts. Not only is core made for strong magic, but the designs clearly depict reptiles - a sure sign of a future Slytherin.

~oOo~

 **1965**

The first time Orion tries to take away Marius's wand, he practically growls at him, backing up and clutching it to his chest. He's never felt so hostile before. There's something so intoxicating about his wand, like water to a man in the desert. Orion, after pausing briefly, narrows his eyes and reminds his son sternly of their deal.

"Bonding with your wand is important, Marius. But I won't let you carry it around all the time without knowing what you're doing."

"Then teach me." Marius demands, his voice quivering and body tensed to bolt. He's lucky that he's Orion's son, because anybody else using such a tone with him would be struck down painfully.

Orion purses his lips, and conjures up his little empathy. "Very well. When you can complete the basics, I'll let you keep your wand."

They don't start with any ministry approved books, but with what Orion deems are the most commonly used spells for day to day life. At first, it takes hours for Marius to even get the wand movements correct; his wand is extremely long and unyielding to say the least. It remains an inanimate object for at least a week after their first lesson, as if taunting Marius to prove his worth. Finally, in a desperate call, Marius thinks hard at the wand. ' _Listen to me. You are mine, as much as I am your master. Do you really want to waste away doing nothing? Or will you actually make an effort so we can learn something?'_

Marius huffs dejectedly when nothing happens, but this somehow must have made a difference, because by the end of the day, he can produce a beam of red sparks at will.

Progress is swift after this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, only this fanfic story, artwork and OCs.**

 **Chapter 2**

~oOo~

 **1968**

As expected, Marius receives his Hogwarts letter when he is 11. His parents are slightly miffed that Dumbledore is still headmaster (they are clearly not fans), but are otherwise happy. By now, Gallow has made wands for Sirius (dogwood and billywig stinger core, 12 inches, feisty) and will soon be commissioned for young Regulus's wand.

A few weeks before school starts, the family makes an excursion to Diagon Alley, with Lucretia and Alphard (the latter only because he and Orion had to part swiftly for business reasons). The Black children are quite a sight; naturally, they've all inherited the handsome features that separates them from others. They all walk with purpose and grace, even Sirius who is usually trying his best to irritate Walburga. It took almost on hour to corner him and comb his hair, so Sirius is waiting for the right moment to throw the blue ribbon tying it back into the gutter.

By now, Marius is allowed to carry his wand around with him at all times. It sits against the breast of his black robes, that are lined in minimalist swoops of windy silver. At his age, most children aren't yet that interested in the opposite sex, but he is still aware that everyone always watches him, even adults. He thinks it's pitiful that a full grown wizard envies him, but as his mother is always telling him, Marius knows that he is beautiful, and plans to charm everything he wants into his hands.

He glides through the streets once Lucretia orders him not to stray too far, robes slapping behind him as people watch him in awe. He likes how he is watched, as if he is something to muse and wonder about, because Marius knows that as a Black, he is their better.

Like all Blacks, Marius is strongly built and handsome. His skin is near translucent, his jaw growing sharper with age. The peaks of his cheekbones curve artistically around his sockets to meet his deep brow. One particular lady who sees him is certain that he'll be a heartbreaker. Another, that the world is twisted to let such good fortune befall a family with such ugly hearts. At the moment, Marius looks like a plump angel, with voluptuous lips and large black eyes; but many believe that once he fills out and becomes a young man, he'll be more of an Ares or some other romanticised subject for art.

The same applies for Sirius and Regulus. The former is already starting to grow out his soon to be trade mark locks, while the latter favours a slightly more structured and normal style, like his father and eldest brother. While Regulus has his mother's brown eyes, Sirius's are bright and pale. If Marius's can be compared to a night without light, Sirius's eyes are devout of colour like a black and white picture.

Naturally, Hogwarts have sent a list of necessary items to obtain for the school year.

They arrive early at Finidran's Emporium, a more exclusive competitor of Madam Malkin's, and are booked to be the first customers of the day. Orion watches the seamstress on duty with sharp eyes, but is silently impressed with the level of craftsmanship, while his wife asks loaded and clipped questions about the quality of materials. Marius is measured thoroughly. He chooses a design for a set of charcoal robes with layered panels of pearl grey upon request, as it's tradition for a child starting school to receive a new set of formal robes. After arranging to deliver them and several pairs of school clothes to the Black residence, the family leaves without any frivolous hanging about.

When they head to by Marius's books and potion set, Alphard and Orion dismiss themselves to visit an unspecified person for business reasons. For once, Alphard is as serious as his brother in law, which heightens Marius's curiosity, but alas he does not find the opportunity to follow them. Both men return just as Sirius is about to pull down Regulus's trousers.

Olivander's is skipped altogether.

Briefly Lucretia is tempted by Walburga to look in a perfume boutique, but is quickly put off when Alphard tells her that nothing with cover up the scent of a woolly celibate like herself. Lucretia responds by knocking over some bottles and dragging Walburga away to leave Alphard with some rather angry store managers.

After stopping at a reputable cafe away from the main bustle of Diagon Alley for lunch, the Blacks go the pet store. There are dozens of different animals, and Marius finds himself very partial to a reptilian companion, but is informed that he would only be allowed a breed of owl, cat or toad at Hogwarts. His uncle forlornly assures him that many a pureblood Slytherin has tried to bend the rules on the subject, but without success.

Marius therefore contemplates his options.

The Blacks have a family owl, and Hogwarts has a owlery, so having a personal owl seems to be a moot point. If he needs to sent something urgently, there's always Kretcher (who knew how long his life span was). The idea of a toad was...displeasing. Not that Marius disliked them, really he found them quite fascinating; but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the most interesting of familiars.

Marius ponders as he walks down the wide rows of animals, finding himself in the feline section. Apart from some attentive parental eyes, he is alone, as his siblings have occupied themselves with the sights. As Marius strolls back and forth in front of the cats, shuddering at the glaring hairless sphynx and drooling ginger monster below, he catches sight of a gem. Marius tilts his head up a little to catch the eye of a chubby kitten with marvellous eyes of aquamarine and oversized ears proportional to a house elf. Marius darts forward greedily, feeling a milder sensation of what he felt when meeting his wand. The thick card stamped against the cage identifies the cat as a magical bobcat and a female, explaining the more exotic patterns on its coat that remind Marius of bleeding ink. The bearded tuffs on the side of the face have not yet grown out, and the short tail is thick and coiled.

Marius stares at the grey feline for a long time, as it stares back. Very slowly, with an unusual bout of nervousness, Marius extends his palm to lightly press against the wired cage. There is a moment of hesitation, and then the bobcat warily sniffs at it. She tilts her head back and forth, before slowly pressing its cheek into his palm. Joy shoots through Marius. His face stretches to project the emotion, and a light laugh escapes him. He gently runs his nails along her skull, and she leans closer with closed eyes.

"What a tender moment." Uncle Alphard seems to apparate right next to him with his usual idiotic grin. "A cat familiar is fairly uncommon for us."

Marius hums, and stubbornly replies, "Change is healthy. I've made my choice."

His parents are surprised by the decision, but there is no resistance as Orion purchases the cat.

When they return home, Marius lazily follows after his new companion as she is let loose in Grimmauld Place. She pads along to every room, circles them, then moves onto the next. Sirius runs up to close his door with a scowl, wrinkling his nose at the feline. She hisses and slinks away to continue exploring.

Unlike their German estate, there is only a small garden, magically enlarged but still devout of the usual forests a bobcat would come from. Marius lets her loose everyday, taking to reading outside for hours until she returns, usually with some rodent or bird in stomach. Apart from Sirius, she is comfortable around others, even Kretcher to an extent.

She claims Marius's bedroom as her lair as much as he does. The room is on the top floor before the attic, left of his brother's rooms.

Naturally it is spacious and warm.

The floor is wooden and covered in thick persian carpets, as well as an elk skin in the centre. The walls are a shade of coppery bronze like a crackling fire, reflecting the light from the candles of the chandelier. Directly opposite the wall with the entrance there is a great walnut wood bed with luxurious metallic sheets and a black set of curtains detailed in gold. At the base of bed there is a large black trunk, on the left wall a mahogany desk with a green leather chair and a matching wardrobe next to it. A low blue velvet love seat is on the right wall, covered with cushions and blankets. Every inch of the wall that isn't covered by furniture from the waist up is dedicated to shelves of books and ornaments, with the occasional wizarding picture of animated ships at sea and swirling maps.

Marius sits in the love seat with his bobcat lounging lazily across his lap. Several times, Alphard has joked that they are kindred souls. It amuses Marius because he can see the truth in the statement. Both are vain, beautiful and carry an air of disinterest. He is still thinking of the perfect name for his companion. It is at this moment that a triumphant smile graces his lips and he looks down to ask, "How do you like Xylia? If I remember correctly, its Greek for 'of the woods'."

She purrs as he scratches her neck. "I'll take that as a yes."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, only this fanfic story, artwork and OCs.**

 **Chapter 3**

~oOo~

 **Compartment 13, Hogwarts Express**

The heir of Black looks out of the window, his gaze still lingering on where his family stood before the train had started to shudder forward. The surroundings are still urban and the sky is damp and grey. Xylia is stretched out next to him as he sits next to the window, effectively taking up the entire row of seats. Almost 10 minutes later, once Marius is immersed in checking over his notes in his potions book, a great bang startles him out of his reading. He looks through the glass screen on his compartment door to find a collapsed mess of robes and luggage just outside.

Now, Marius Black may be many things; vain, arrogant, and haughty, but he has been brought up in a high class family that runs on manners and old traditions. Without a thought he opens the door and grabs the hand and shoulder of the dazed girl in front of him.

There is no soul shattering eye contact or missed beats of the heart. Marius's first thought of her is that she has _no_ understanding in how to tie a standard windsor knot (he has no idea how it could have gone _that_ wrong). But his mother and aunt would string him up for not being a gentleman, so he helps her collapse into the row of seats opposite his. Xylia huffs in annoyance and watches the newcomer.

"My goodness, thank you so much!" The girl says as Marius hauls her bags into the compartment. "I was struggling with the weight and those corridors are so _narrow!_ I've never been on a train before, have you?"

Marius plasters a polite smile, noticing her cheeks redden even more. "Not at all. I personally prefer flying to any other form of transport."

She grins sharply in relief to reveal slightly crooked teeth. "Brooms give a great adrenaline rush! I'm Bella Hansen."

Marius takes her hand and quickly presses his lips to the knuckle, dropping it lazily. He is again amused at how much she blushes. "Marius Black. Hansen as in the watchmaker?"

"Yes, our shop is next to Gringotts. My father currently runs it with my uncle."

Bella is dressed already like Marius in her school robes, however like previously mentioned, her tie is a mess and she seems to have a slight cold (thankfully she is hygienic when using a tissue). Admittedly, once you got over her incessant talking and excitement that wasn't particularily ladylike, Bella has her redeeming qualities. She wasn't boring, her eyes are a soft glassy shade of blue and her hair is a warm brown with odd tones of auburn and gold intermingled. Currently it's combed into a neat plait down to her waist.

Marius is aware that the Hansens have occupied Diagon Alley for almost a century. While not an elite family, it's better than _muggleborns._ That would mean having to relocate compartments. Hansen watches are revered for their quality and sturdiness, and even Uncle Alphard owns one. Bella is a good connection to have.

They talk on and off throughout the journey, playing a card game shortly after lunch with Bella's set. She admits that Xylia unnerves him, which Marius finds funny since if Xylia didn't like her, it would be very clear.

~oOo~

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

Marius smiles an unholy smirk and stalks over to the cheering green table. Obviously, he is not in the least bit surprised, nor is anybody else. He is the first to be sorted into his house this year, and is greeted with approving smirks. A space is made on the bench for him.

When Bella is called, Marius watches with mild interest. It turns out her full name is Maybelle, which is incessantly sweet like the girl herself. However like he predicted, she is not sorted into Slytherin (too cheerful). As soon as the hat shouts Gryffindor, Marius knows that any companionship he had with her will not occur again. If he wants to call upon the acquaintance for something after he has graduated, he has to avoid her during school for fear of alienating her with house rivalry.

His cousin Bellatrix (he muses how two Bellas with such similar names can be so different) is grinning proudly at him, and he receives congratulations from her sisters Andromeda and Narcissa. Bellatrix is in her last year of Hogwarts, while Andromeda is a fifth year student and Narcissa in third year.

Dumbledore doesn't supply a good impression. His words are classed as nonsense in Marius's mind, and he is disappointed if this is meant to be the most powerful wizard in Britain (not that he plans to underestimate him). The food is at least delicious and makes up for the long journey to Scotland.

Once they are shown to the Slytherin dungeons, Marius takes the initiative to choose the bed furthest from the bathroom (who wants to sleep there and get woken by the shower?) and closest to a large tapestry with a waterfall and rock pool. Like wizarding pictures, dozens of snakes are slithering around the scene with low hisses of pleasure. Once he has chosen a bed (all are large with curtains and dark green bedding) his luggage appears at the end. Xylia is immediately let out and left alone (she is in a rotten mood after having to go back in her cage).

Marius stores his perfectly pressed clothes into the dresser to the left of his bed, puts miscellaneous possessions into the dresser on the other side of the bed and packs his quills, several scrolls and his scarf into his brown leather satchel.

By this time, the other first year boys have chosen beds. As Marius has taken up the end of a row, Evan Rosier is situated next to him on the right, and Walden Macnair opposite him. Both boys he has met briefly when he was younger as his father seemed to know the head of every other pureblood family, and doesn't dislike them at least. Evan has light copper hair, green eyes and is attractive, while Walden sports blue eyes, cropped black hair and a set of dramatically arched eyebrows like a bird of prey.

Jenson Wilkes, Marius knows is from a family of successful private healers and is quiet with mousey brown hair. There is also Damian Yaxley who is almost as blond as a Malfoy and his childhood friend Antonin Dolohov with dark features similar to a wolf. All in all, a respectable bunch of boys that Marius is content to share a room with. As a Black, he is from the most important family, so is treated with mutual respect.

The morning of his first day at Hogwarts is predictable. Marius has always been a very early riser. At 4am, he places a silencing charm on the bathroom so as not to disturb his roommates (he isn't planning to make enemies so quickly) and dresses in his robes, with his wand tucked into an inner pocket. According to the prefect that brought them to the dungeons, Marius would receive his schedule at breakfast, and would have time to go and get the books needed for the day from his trunk. Breakfast would not start until 7, the first class beginning at 9.

Marius decides to take a better look at the common room; it's lit by candles and the glow of the lake that flows along the translucent ceiling, and is furnished with stone pillars and dark wood and leather pieces curving to make the giant fire place the centrepiece of the room. Like the statue of the Basilisk that grants entrance to the lair, there are beautiful stone carvings that coil around a portrait of Salazar himself (he stares at Marius with calculating eyes). "Another Black I see. You look exactly like Cygnus."

Marius assumes he means his Great Grandfather, and not his Uncle. He bows respectfully. "Thank you sir. I'm honoured to be a part of this house."

Salazar hums in acknowledgement, dismissing Marius wordlessly. After an hour of reading in the common room, a pillar near the staircase abruptly turns and Xylia slinks out of the appeared hole before it closes again. Marius watches her jump onto the sofa next to him with amusement. "Found a way outside already have? How clever. I hope your hunting was successful." A satisfied purr answers him.

~oOo~

After the other first years have joined him at breakfast, they receive their schedules from the jolly Professor Slughorn, who reminds Marius of Alphard, if a bit more stupid. He walks with Evan and Walden as they are followed by the Slytherin girls to Transfiguration, talking about what they thought of the castle so far. Marius casts a point me spell to find the class room once they discover the moving staircases.

Marius hadn't realised the bad effects his charm and good looks could cause in his life so far. He didn't know how nasty a turn Hogwarts life would take until he found himself sitting behind a certain bitch of a Slytherin girl...


End file.
